Una pequeña escapada
by Felikis
Summary: Secuela de "Su casa". Ulrich se aburre en clase. Su novia decidirá darle una distracción por un día. INCLUYE LEMON One Shot.


_Buenas noches, o lo que proceda al leerlo. Tercer lemon que escribo sobre Yumi y Ulrich (mira, ya hay una trilogía entera, a ver si saco las películas…) Como la vez anterior, es secuela del fic anterior, en este caso, "Su casa", aunque nuevamente, está escrito para leerse de forma independiente de los dos anteriores. Gracias por cierto por los comentarios y favs recibidos en los dos fics anteriores. Admito sugerencias, si alguien quiere que escriba sobre alguna otra pareja, ya sea de las comunes, o mezclando personajes. Con esto, os dejo el fic. Espero que os guste._

Ulrich se aburría. Las clases de la profesora Hertz le adormecían, y ese día, más de lo normal. Además, tener a Odd como compañero estimulaba sus ganas de no atender, y prefería jugar al Tic Tac Toe con su amigo en lugar de atender a las explicaciones de su maestra.

A la hora de comer, se reunieron el grupo de amigos. Él y Yumi se sentaron juntos; era la única muestra de afecto que les gustaba dar en público.

— Ulrich — empezó Jeremy—, deberías intentar atender algo más en clase. No me importa ayudarte, pero si ni siquiera te molestas en prestar atención…

— Déjale — dijo Aelita —. Ulrich tiene "mejores cosas" en las que pensar en lugar de atender a la profesora — añadió mirando a Yumi, logrando que la japonesa se pusiera colorada.

— Claro, es eso… ¡oh, el amor! — bromeó Odd con tono meloso.

— ¡Cállate! — dijo Ulrich secamente.

— Por cierto, ¿tienes mañana algún turno de quiromasaje por la mañana, antes de las clases? — le preguntó Yumi.

— Sí, y no tengo ganas de ir. Pero claro, la gente últimamente no pide tantas citas, y hay que aprovechar… aunque me absorba el tiempo, no tengo más remedio — dijo Ulrich, resignado.

Yumi se quedó en silencio, con aire pensativo. Y a los pocos segundos, se le dibujó una pícara sonrisa en la cara muy fugazmente, aunque su novio fue el único que no lo notó.

A la mañana siguiente, Ulrich se fue temprano, e hizo su trabajo. Logró concentrarse en el masaje, aunque no podía evitar resignarse sabiendo que después de eso, tendría de nuevo clase de Ciencias. No le apetecía en absoluto.

Se reunió después con sus amigos para comer. Sin embargo, Yumi no estaba.

— ¿Sabéis qué le ha pasado? — preguntó.

— Ni idea. Creo que tenía un trabajo atrasado y quería aprovechar la hora de comer para hacerlo — respondió Aelita.

Ulrich suspiró. Cuando terminaron de comer, salieron del comedor para ir al aula de Ciencias.

Pensando lo lenta que se le iba a hacer la clase (y la consecuente discusión con su padre si continuaba así), decidió intentar atender a su profesora por primera vez en aquel mes.

Sin embargo, a los diez minutos se dio cuenta de que era inútil seguir oyendo a la profesora: no entendía una sola palabra de la Hertz, como si le estuviera hablando en un idioma desconocido para él.

Se le ocurrió jugar a algo con Odd, pero entonces, notó un zumbido en su pierna. Era un mensaje de Yumi:

«Ulrich, ven a la fábrica. Tenemos que hablar. ES URGENTE».

Preocupado por la extraña petición de Yumi (sabía que un "Tenemos que hablar" era una mala señal), Ulrich pidió permiso a su profesora para ir a la enfermería, bajo el pretexto de un dolor de cabeza, y salió corriendo en dirección a la fábrica.

Tardó poco más de diez minutos en llegar a la fábrica. Decidió bajar donde estaba el ordenador, ya que ahí era donde se solía reunir el grupo. Y en efecto, allí estaba Yumi, sentada en la gran silla, esperándole.

— ¿Qué pasa, Yumi? — preguntó preocupado.

— ¿Tú qué crees, Stern? Ven aquí.

Ulrich abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido, y se acercó a ella. Y antes de poder decir una palabra más, Yumi se lanzó a sus brazos, le besó, y tiró de él hacia atrás para caer en la silla de nuevo.

Se quedaron así un par de minutos, hasta que Ulrich se separó ligeramente de ella.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— Pues… como sé que te aburres en clase de Ciencias, he pensado en darte una… "pequeña alternativa" por una vez — dijo Yumi, guiñándole un ojo.

— ¿"Alter…"? ¿Aquí y ahora, en serio? — dijo él con sorpesa.

— Sí… ¿algún problema?

Ulrich suspiró.

— ¿Qué pasa si nos pillara alguien? ¿Y si se dan cuenta de que nos hemos ido?

— Ulrich… ¿dónde está tu sentido de la aventura? — le preguntó ella.

— ¿Y tu sentido de la responsabilidad? — le preguntó él.

— Creo que lo perdí hace un par de semanas, cuando te quedaste en casa — dijo ella, dándole un pequeño beso —, o igual te lo llevaste en los bóxers… jiji.

— Es que… me sorprende que…

— ¿El qué te sorprende? — la cara de Yumi pasó de pícara a tristeza en microsegundos —. Ulrich, no me digas que estás pensando mal de mí. No me gusta eso de irme de clase por echar un polvo, sabes que no soy esa clase de chica. Soy la misma de siempre. Pero es que esa misma de siempre te desea, y que querría pasar cada noche contigo… y me gustaría que fuera algo mutuo. Y ya que no podemos… ¿qué hay de malo en esto?

Ulrich resopló, y besó a Yumi.

— No hay nada de malo. Sabes que soy idiota…

— No te preocupes — dijo ella, sonriendo de nuevo —. Me imaginaba que al principio esto no te haría mucha gracia.

— Sí, bueno… no me lo esperaba… pero… resulta agradable — respondió él.

Y sin decir nada más, Ulrich agarró con cuidado a Yumi, la dirigió para que se levantara, y poco a poco la llevó hacia la pared mientras la besaba. Yumi, complacida, le rodeó con sus brazos.

Ulrich bajó al cuello de Yumi, y lo besó un rato. Deslizó sus brazos por la espalda de Yumi lentamente, y poco a poco le levantó el suéter hasta quitárselo.

Yumi instó a Ulrich para que le quitase también el sostén. Éste puso sus manos en el cierre del sujetador de la japonesa, lo abrió con cierto esfuerzo, y se lo quitó, antes de pasar sus manos por los pechos de su novia, acariciándolos con cuidado.

— Mmmm… Ulrich… ya veo que no te cortas… — dijo ella complacida.

— ¿Prefieres que vaya más despacio? — preguntó el, levantando una ceja.

Por toda respuesta, Yumi pasó su mano hasta la cabeza de Ulrich, y se la bajó hasta dejar sus labios a la altura de sus pechos. Ulrich entendió al momento, y empezó a besar y lamer el pecho y el pezón izquierdo de Yumi, quien suspiró.

Aprovechando su posición, Ulrich continuó moviendo su lengua, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por las caderas de Yumi, y lentamente fue bajando a su pantalón, el cual no tardó mucho en caer al suelo.

Ulrich dudó un momento, antes de llevar una mano a la intimidad de Yumi, y empezar a acariciarla y frotarla por encima de sus braguitas. Yumi jadeó.

— Aaaah… dios… Ul-Ulrich…

Éste continuó unos momentos, hasta que notó humedad, antes de bajarle también las bragas. Metió dos dedos con cuidado en la entrada de la japonesa, quien gimió de placer.

Liberado de cualquier temor, exhaló su aliento en la intimidad de Yumi, antes de empezar a usar también su lengua, empezando moviéndola arriba y abajo, antes de entrar y salir, a la vez que ponía sus manos en las piernas de la japonesa, que empezaban a temblar.

Fue deslizando sus manos desde las piernas hasta sus glúteos, varias veces, mientras continuaba jugando con su lengua en la intimidad de Yumi. Ella se apoyó en la pared para evitar caerse.

Pasó así unos minutos, y se detuvo. Llevó su lengua recorriendo el cuerpo de la japonesa hasta su cuello. Con cierta dificultad por la respiración agitada, le dijo:

— Ha sido… increíble...

Ulrich sonrió.

— Era lo que intentaba.

Yumi sonrió, y le besó.

— Bueno, Ulrich… voy a poner la balanza en equilibrio… que tu ni siquiera estás cómodo.

Yumi le quitó la chaqueta y la camiseta, y se quedó un rato besando y acariciando su torso desnudo. No tardó mucho en bajar las caricias hasta la altura del pantalón. Pasó la mano por la entrepierna de su compañero, y notó que ya estaba "preparado".

Sonrió, y no tardó mucho en abrirle la bragueta, y con cuidado, bajarle a la vez el pantalón y el bóxer. Con un dedo, fue acariciando desde el pecho hasta llegar a la entrepierna, pasando lentamente por su miembro, haciendo círculos. Siguió bajando un poco más, y con cuidado, cerró delicadamente su mano y empezó a masturbarle.

Ulrich abrió la boca jadeando, momento que aprovechó Yumi para besarle mientras seguía moviendo la mano despacio arriba y debajo de la longitud de Ulrich. Acarició con cautela la parte superior de su miembro con el pulgar.

Yumi empezó a descender por el cuerpo de Ulrich, besándole el cuerpo hasta llegar abajo. La japonesa se movió, para hacer que esta vez fuera Ulrich quien se quedara apoyado en la pared. Se humedeció los labios y lamió la longitud de Ulrich desde la base hasta la punta.

Ulrich se estremeció y trató de relajar su cuerpo. No pudo evitar mirar hacia abajo. Observar a Yumi en esa actitud le excitó aún más de lo que ya estaba. Ella lamió nuevamente su punta, antes de pasar a meterse lentamente la longitud del alemán en la boca, haciendo círculos con la lengua mientras tanto.

Ulrich suspiró. Yumi le estaba volviendo loco ahí abajo. La joven llevó sus manos a la parte delantera de las manos de Ulrich, y se ayudó para continuar chupando la longitud de su novio.

Cuando Ulrich notó que iba a llegar al final, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Yumi, echándola hacia atrás para que se retirase. Ella entendió, y lentamente, se retiró del miembro de Ulrich, se levantó y ambos quedaron un rato besándose.

Yumi se dio la vuelta, e hizo que Ulrich la rodeara la cintura con sus brazos. Movió las caderas, provocando roce entre su trasero y el miembro del alemán. Fue echándose hacia adelante, pero dejando quietas sus nalgas donde estaban, insinuándose.

— Yu-Yumi… ¿pero qué…?

— Venga, Ulrich… probemos de nuevo…

— ¿Estás… segura? ¿Pero te gus…?

— Ni me gustó, ni me disgustó. Lo que me gusta es que sea contigo.

Ulrich abrió los ojos. No se esperaba semejante respuesta, pese a que sabía muy bien lo que Yumi sentía por él.

Él acarició con sus manos los muslos y los glúteos de Yumi, antes de separarle las nalgas, y con el mayor cuidado que pudo, penetró lentamente a la japonesa.

Continuó con las caricias en las piernas, mientras esperaba unos momentos a que Yumi se acomodase a la sensación, o incluso se retirase en caso de estar incómoda. Sin embargo, ella se limitó a dejar escapar un "mmmmmmm", y una vez se acostumbró, puso sus manos sobre las de Ulrich, y las puso en su cadera para indicarle que continuase.

Ulrich empezó a moverse dentro y fuera de Yumi, con cuidado, y aún así, con firmeza. Esto agradó a la chica, quien echó su cabeza hacia atrás. Ulrich aprovechó para besarle el cuello mientras seguía entrando y saliendo de su compañera.

Ambos jadearon ligeramente. Yumi aguantaba. Sentía una extraña mezcla de dolor y placer, unido al curioso morbo que le producía estar saltándose unas clases para intimar con Ulrich de esa forma. Él le susurró al oído:

— Yumi… te amo… te deseo… eres única…

La voz de Ulrich tan cerca y diciéndole eso aumentó aún más su excitación.

Ulrich se detuvo, e hizo girar a la japonesa quedando ambos cara a cara. Ella se agarró a él, y tiró hacia abajo hasta llegar al suelo. Quedando él encima de ella, Yumi separó las piernas y se acercó el cuerpo de su compañero.

Ulrich no se hizo de rogar y penetró a su compañera. Sus cuerpos ya estaban acostumbrados al otro en aquella posición. Ulrich comenzó su movimiento de entrada y salida. Yumi cerró sus piernas alrededor de Ulrich, y cada véz que él entraba, ella le ayudaba.

La excitación de ambos estaba en su punto más alto, y ninguno de los dos tardaría mucho en terminar. Se fundieron en un beso mientras continuaban su movimiento.

La expresión de Ulrich denotaba preocupación. Yumi pareció entender por qué, e intentó animarle:

— Ulrich… creo que voy a terminar…

— Yo también… pero creo que…

Ella le cortó:

— Entonces no te reprimas: termina cuando lo necesites — le besó, y le dijo con dulzura —. Y tranquilo.

Ulrich escuchó las palabras de su compañera. El agradecimiento que sintió por ella fue enorme, e intentó aguantar todo lo que pudiera. Besó nuevamente el cuello y los pechos de Yumi, a fin de que aumentara también su excitación. Yumi gimió de placer.

Dos minutos más tarde, Ulrich no podía aguantar más. Miró a su compañera, quien le lanzó una mirada de complicidad y asintió. Sin poderlo evitar, el alemán liberó su semilla en el interior de la japonesa.

Yumi gimió al sentir el esperma de Ulrich dentro de ella y separó sus piernas para dejarle "salir". Sin embargo, él no se hizo. Por el contrario, aguantando, siguió penetrando a su compañera, logrando que la chica llegara a su orgasmo unos momentos después.

Jadeando, Ulrich salió de su compañera y se sentó a su lado para recuperar el aliento. Ella por su parte se quedó un rato tumbada, extendida de brazos y piernas, sonriendo al ver el aguante que había tenido su novio.

— Increíble… no me esperaba que lograras aguantar así hasta que…

— Tenía al menos que intentarlo — dijo él —. Terminar y dejarte a medias… tendría que tirarme al río si lo hiciera.

Ella sonrió, y se incorporó para besarle. No tardaron mucho en vestirse de nuevo, pese a que a ambos les hubiera apetecido repetir. Volvieron juntos a Kadic.

— Pues me ha gustado la sorpresa — dijo Ulrich cuando estaban llegando.

— Eso espero… y si te portas bien, puede que no sea la última…

Le guiñó el ojo, y le deslizó una mano en el bolsillo trasero antes de irse a la última clase del día.

Ulrich también tenía que irse, en su caso a educación física, de forma que fue para el gimnasio. No dio muchas explicaciones al resto del grupo, que le preguntaron dónde había estado.

Un rato más tarde, cuando regresó sólo a su dormitorio, se acordó de cuando Yumi le había deslizado la mano en el bolsillo de atrás. Metió la mano, y palpó un trozo de tela. Lo sacó: eran las braguitas de Yumi.

— Chica traviesa… — pensó con una sonrisa, y pensándose cómo podría devolverle a Yumi la sorpresa que ella le había preparado.


End file.
